


Because of You

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: The final minute. Levi readies himself his finger over the mouse. He must get the rarest of all TSL items to prove he is the ultimate fan!
Relationships: Leviathan & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Because of You

Levi knew everything there was to know about The Tale of the Seven Lords. The books, the manga, the anime, the films, the reboots, the special releases, the new releases, the merchandise. He saw it all. He had it all. Everything, except for one final thing.  
  
His finger hovered over the mouse, staring intensely at the screen. A countdown lowered painfully slow, his bid still the highest. If someone tried overtaking him last minute, he was ready. A new bid. Fingers flew furiously, waiting until the very last second to… click!  
  
Yes, his bid was successful! He won the auction. That would show them who the real ultimate TSL fan is. He looked away from the winning amount, knowing he’d get a lecture from Lucifer on managing his finances properly. It was worth every hour of the lecture.  
  
Christopher Peugeot. The author of the original fantasy novel series. Overseeing the best adaptations of his works. He wrote a dedication in the very first edition of the very first TSL book.  
  
_For the one who encouraged me to write. This book is because of you.  
  
_Such a simple pair of sentences, but so much would be elaborated. Just who influenced the greatest author of all time to start his work? There was never much personal information on the author, only that all his correspondence to the publisher were handwritten or done on a typewriter.  
  
Eclectic, some would say. Eccentric, said the rest. Either way, it made Levi a fan of not just TSL, but Chistopher Peugeot himself. The scarcity of anything relating to the author made anything that did have a personal touch all the more valuable to the fan base. A whole forum dedicated to finding obscure information.  
  
It was on this particular forum Levi learnt that the dedication had, in fact, been longer in its original draft. However, the editor and publisher agreed it was too long, cutting everything but the first few sentences. This draft, the one sent once to the publisher and once to the editor, was what he purchased.  
  
Only one copy remained, the editor crumpling and tossing theirs away according to theories and the secretary at the time. The publisher kept it, a somewhat reliable source claiming it because of the beauty of the words. How it was obtained by the seller? Well, no one spoke about that.  
  
There was no doubt it was Christopher Peugeot’s handwriting, an expert verifying it. He supposed he could trust the word of a human expert, especially when the pictures of the signature matched other handwritten works by the author. Now all he had to do was wait for its arrival.  
  
It took longer than expected. Much longer. So much transpired in the months he waited, he almost forgot about it after the second round of angry emails to various places. He found out the real identity of the author of TSL, his favourite ever franchise, was none other than Simeon.  
  
This whole time it was someone so close by, someone he passed in the halls of RAD the few times he ventured to the classroom physically. Someone he’d known for such a long time. But never really knew well. He found himself lamenting on it one afternoon when a package came.  
  
He exited his room, going to collect it after receiving a notification on his phone. The rest of his brothers were in class. He couldn’t remember what it was, sure his new Ruri-chan poster wasn’t due to arrive until next week. Maybe it came early. Now he was excited!  
  
Levi rushed back to his room, clutching the light parcel close to his chest. It seemed a bit small for his poster, now that he thought about it. Regardless, he carefully opened the paper, finding something held between two pieces of cardboard and inside a plastic sleeve for protection.  
  
His heart skipped a beat, seeing the flash of handwritten words. ~~Christopher’s~~ Simeon’s handwriting. The dedication… it finally came! But he couldn’t just read it like this, the mood had to be right.  
  
Favourite TSL soundtrack playing softly in the background. Limited edition Lord of Shadow hoodie put on. Sitting down beside Henry 2.0’s tank… and he was ready.  
  
_For the one who encouraged me to write. This book is because of you._ _On that day you said I should write my stories, but refused an offer of mine, so I’ll share what I would have said with my readers. In hopes that one day it’ll reach you.  
  
__10 Good Things About You:  
  
__1\. You’re passionate. Watching you delve into your interests, so strong and so bold, the sparks of passion lighting your smile. It’s something to behold._

_2\. You share your passions. You try to hide them away, but the right questions always bring such a gleam to your eyes. That fire burning and crackling. I could listen for hours._

_3\. Your intelligence. Your strategies are nothing short of amazing. How you brought us to victory in war… games. How your solutions are out of the proverbial box and so often effective._

_4\. Your creativity. No one designs quite the way you do. Influences certainly unique, but always so interesting to look at._

_5\. Your loyalty. The way you stand with your family. No matter what. I’ve always admired it so._

_6\. Your curiosity. You’ve always shown fascination with things we weren’t supposed back then. You shared a few with me, to which I’ll always be thankful._

_7\. Your confidence. I know you’ll see humour in this one, but it’s true. When your passion is strong, your colours shine through. You can captivate any listeners. I know it’s in you._

_8\. Your bravery. The way you’ve stood against things, despite the odds. Coming out while still standing on your own two feet._

_9\. You’re observant. You noticed something about me few others did, and even of those that did, you pointed it out. Which leads to my final point._

_10\. You inspired me. You told me I should try writing a story, and your words stuck with me. For so long they stuck with me, even until today.  
  
_A memory. A day he felt so down. One of many when peace settled in, but none quite like this one. He bumped into Simeon, too engrossed in the beginnings of his love for manga and anime. An offer. A suggestion. Both refused. But this…  
  
His face flushed a burning red, mouth opening and closing like Henry 2.0’s as he tried to think of words. His favourite books. His favourite franchise. His favourite author… all inspired _by him?!_ He couldn’t believe it. No, he wouldn’t believe it. It had to be a fake. But the handwriting. The writing style. All of it screamed ~~Chistopher~~ Simeon.  
  
A strangled noise escaped him, the sound of a brain ceasing function as fainted right then and there. Levi.exe needed to reset.


End file.
